Enough of this 'Dance'
by popegrant
Summary: Harriet, Chloe, and the Admiral have an idea of how they can end the most infamous 'dance'.
1. Default Chapter

Enough of this 'Dance'

0745 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Lt. Harriet Sims was tired of her friends, Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Jr., and Lt. Colonel Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie, dancing around their feelings for each other.  She knew that they both had feelings that ran deep for the other and it was up to her to get them to admit them to one another.  All she needed was a little help from their friends.

Mac strode into JAG Headquarters alongside her usually late partner.  She was in a good mood this morning because her younger sister, Chloe would be coming up to see her for the Fourth of July.

"Morning ma'am, sir," said Harriet, in her usually chipper tone.

"Good morning, Harriet," Harm and Mac said in unison.  They then shared their usual smile and then went to their respective offices.  

Harriet decided to see what had Mac in such a good mood on a Monday morning.  She proceeded to follow her to her office.  "Ma'am, I was just wondering, but why are you in such a good mood on a Monday morning?"

Mac knew that it wouldn't be long until someone other than Harm questioned her behavior.  "Well Harriet, I got a call from Chloe this morning and she's going to be coming for a visit this weekend."

"Oh ma'am that's great."  Harriet already knew who her number one helper was going to be, Chloe.  "I'm going to be throwing a party for the JAG staff.  Why don't you bring her along?"

"That would be great, Harriet.  She loves to play with Little AJ too."

"I'll let you know when I work out all of the details later ma'am."

"Okay, Harriet."

With that, Operation Harm and Mac was coming together.  Now all she had to do was get Chloe and maybe even the Admiral in on the plan.  This was going to be one Fourth of July no one would forget.


	2. Disclaimer

I forgot to put the disclaimer in before but I don't own any of the JAG characters.  If I did, Harm and Mac would've been together a long time ago.


	3. Admiral's Permission

**This is the official second chapter.  Sorry about the disclaimer being stuck in the middle.**

Admiral's Permission

Harriet's first target was Admiral 'AJ' Chegwidden.  She had a hunch that he would go along with her scheme simply because he was tired of their 'dance' also.  "Tiner, may I speak with the Admiral?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Enter."

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning Lt.  What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about a somewhat personal matter?"

"Yes, of course.  Is anything wrong Harriet?"

"No sir.  It's about the Commander and the Colonel, sir."

"What's going on now?"

"Well sir, nothing yet.  I would like to get the two of them together, sir.  With your permission of course."

"And why's that?"

"Well sir, it would put an end to all of the tension in the office and I think that they deserve to be happy."

"All right Harriet.  What'd you have in mind?"

"Well sir, the Colonel told me that Chloe is coming in this weekend for the Fourth of July and she could be a big help since she also wants them together.  I was going to throw a party this weekend at my house."

"That sounds like a good idea, Harriet.  But how are you going to get them together?"

"I'm still working on that."

"Alright.  I'll see what I can do so that they can both keep their jobs here.  Just in case your plans are successful."

"Thank you sir."

Harriet then went to see Commander Rabb.  She knew that he wouldn't miss out on spending any time with his godson so he would most likely be attending.  "Hi Commander."

"Oh, hi Harriet.  Can I do something for you?"

'Well sir, I'm going to be having a party this weekend for the Fourth of July and I was wondering if you would be able to come.  Plus Little AJ would love to see you."

"Sure Harriet.  What time should I be there?"

"1400 should be fine sir.  I think we'll be going on a yacht later too."

"Wow, I'll be sure to be there Harriet.  Do you need any help planning?"

"No sir."  

Harriet then left Harm's office and went to see Mac.  "Ma'am…"

"Oh, hi Harriet.  Come on in.  Do you need anything?"

"No ma'am.  I have some information about this weekend.  The party's going to start at 1400 and I think we might be going on a yacht later that night."

"Wow.  Do you need any help with anything?"

"No ma'am."

"Alright.  Chloe and I will be there."

"Thank you ma'am."

After Harriet talked to Mac, she had to get in contact with two more people that would be willing to help her get Operation Harm and Mac started.  

Feedback is welcome!


	4. The Last Prospects and the First Stages

**These next couple of chapters should be longer than the first two were.**

**The Last Prospects and the First Stages**

**Wednesday, July 1**

1537 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harriet's next person to get her to help would be Commander Sturgis Turner.  Since he had been at JAG Headquarters he had sensed a certain tension between the two of them.  At first he was prodding them and trying to get information from them, but he stopped after he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Commander Turner…"

"Yes Harriet?"

"I have something you might be interested in."

"What's that Lt.?"

"Operation Harm and Mac"

"Operation Harm and Mac?"

"Yes sir.  I've decided to get the Colonel and the Commander together."

"How?"

"I'm going to be throwing a party this weekend at my house and then later I think we'll be going on a yacht.  The Colonel's little sister, Chloe, will be coming in this weekend and she's been trying to get them together ever since she met Harm."

"Sounds like this is going to be an interesting weekend.  How can I help?"

"Well sir, try to question the Commander or at least get him to tell you some of the things that happened.  I'm going to call Chloe in a little while and tell her to do the same with the Colonel."

"All right Lt.  I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Commander."

"Sure thing Lt."

_"Hello?"_

"Chloe?  This is Harriet from JAG."

_"Oh, Hey.__  Is anything wrong with Mac?"_

"No.  Listen, I'm going to try and get her and Harm together this weekend."

_"Really?!__  How can I help?"_

"Well just ask Mac a lot of questions about her and Harm.  I'm going to ask them to baby-sit Little AJ Friday after you get here too.  There's going to be a party at my house Saturday around 2.  I'm also going to rent a yacht that evening."

_"I can't wait.  This is going to be the greatest weekend ever.  How are we actually going to get them together though?"_

"Harm will probably be with you guys all weekend and then Saturday night on the yacht, I think I'm going to lock them in a room and have them play that video we made a while back."

_"You still have that?  What if that doesn't work?"_

"I'm hoping it does.  If not the Admiral will have to order them to do something."

_"He's in on this too?"_

"Yeah."

_"Wow.  We have to make this work."_

"It should.  I have to get back to work.  I'll see you on Friday."

_"Okay, bye Harriet."_

"Bye Chloe."

After Harriet got off the phone, it was time for her plan to take action.  The Admiral had already told everyone about the party so she had to do her job. "Commander…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you baby-sit Little AJ Friday evening?"

"Sure Harriet.  Why don't I just keep him until Saturday morning and bring him back then."

"That would be great, sir."

"No problem.  I haven't spent too much time with him lately.  Neither has Mac, but she has Chloe this weekend."

"Actually sir, she loves playing with Little AJ.  I'm sure she or the Colonel wouldn't mind."

"I'll have to ask Mac first.  But regardless I can watch AJ."

"Okay sir.  Thank you.  I just need to start getting things set up Friday evening."

"Okay.  Would it be all right if I picked him up at 1800?"

"That'd be perfect sir."

"Okay."

Harriet then left Harm's office.  So far everything was going as planned.  Harm was going to ask Mac to help him baby-sit Little AJ and Chloe would be with them also.  This was going to be perfect.  Harm went to go ask Mac.  Hopefully she would say yes.

"Hey Mac?"

"You don't knock anymore?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to."

"You don't, it's just most people do."

"Well, I'm not most people."

"You could say that again.  Did you want something?"

"I have a deal for you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you baby-sit Little AJ this weekend with me, I'll buy you Beltway Burgers for the rest of this week.  It's only for Friday evening and Saturday morning."

"All right."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  Chloe likes Little AJ and you buying me Beltway Burgers for the rest of this weeks just makes each day better flyboy."

"Well I'll even buy you some this evening since we already had lunch."

"Are you my flyboy Harmon Rabb?"

"Yes.  It's me.  But seriously Mac, we don't spend that much time together anymore."  'Did she just say I was _her flyboy?!  Yes! Nobody else's and that's for sure._

"I know.  Anyway, I gotta finish this before I leave."

"_We leave.  Do you not want Beltway Burgers for dinner?"_

"How about you bring them by later and two movies?"

"A Few Good Men and Top Gun?"

"You still remember."

"I wouldn't forget a thing like that Mac.  I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye Harm."

"See ya Ninja Girl."

1847 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

"Hold on a minute.  I'm coming."

"Hey Mac, you look great."

"Thanks Harm.  You don't look too bad yourself."

"All right, I come bearing Beltway Burgers and movies.  For once, no work."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine.  Hey, did Harriet tell you about her party on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she's getting a yacht."

"It should be an interesting weekend."

"Yeah, I'm really excited about Chloe coming.  Even baby-sitting Little AJ with you."

"Me too.  Do you want me to take you to the airport to pick Chloe up?  Then we can go and get AJ."

"Sure.  We can all stay here since it's a little bigger than your place."

"That's fine by me.  Just put up anything you don't want AJ getting into."

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've baby-sited before."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"This should be no problem then."

"Put the movie in Hammer."

"New nickname?"

"I'm sorry.  I just…"

"No it's fine.  I kind of like it…"

"I just…"

"Mac, it's all right.  Trust me.  I like it…but only you.  No one else."

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like minutes.  However, it only lasted for a few seconds.  The movie started playing and they were jarred from their reverie.

An hour later, Mac was asleep leaning her head on Harm's chest.  He picked her up and put her in her bed.  Harm tucked the covers up around her neck and kissed her forehead.  "Goodnight Ninja Girl."

"Goodnight Harm…I love you."

Harm stopped dead in his tracks.  'Did Mac just say that she loved me?'  "I love you too Sarah."  He turned around and left her apartment.

**Friday, July 3 **

1001 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Tiner, get Lt. Sims in my office."

"Yes sir."

"Enter."

"Lt. Sims reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease.  I was just wondering how your plans are going."

"Well sir, the Commander and the Colonel are baby-sitting AJ Friday evening and Saturday morning and I talked to Chloe and Sturgis yesterday about helping out.  I'm also going to rent a yacht and lock them in a room together and show them the video we made not too long ago."

"Sounds like a good plan.  Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be supportive, sir.  If this doesn't work I guess you could try to order them to do something."

"Hopefully it doesn't go that far."

"Hopefully not, sir."

"All right Lt.  Dismissed."

"Aye Aye, sir."


	5. Operation Harm and Mac

Operation Harm and Mac

**Still Friday, July 3**

1303 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm and Mac were coming back from lunch.  They both went into Harm's office. "Thanks for the lunch Harm."

"No problem.  Hey, what time did you say that Chloe's flight arrives?"

"1725"

"Okay, we can leave from here at 1630, pick Chloe up, pick Little AJ up, and head back to your place for dinner."

"Did you clear it with the Admiral?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

As Mac was leaving Harm's office, Sturgis walked in.  "Hey buddy."

"Oh Hey Sturgis.  Can I do something for you?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"About…?"

"You"

"And…?"  Harm knew where this conversation was headed.  He had had many like them with Sturgis since he had come to JAG.  

"Mac…Listen to me before you throw me out of your office."

"You know Sturgis I would've thought that you would've learned by now where meddling gets you."

"Harm listen to me."

"All right.  You've got five minutes."

"I'll do this, but you have to tell me the truth."

"Do I lie?"

"No you deny."

"Nice rhyming Aesop."

"Do you love Sarah MacKenzie?"

"…Yes"

"Then why haven't you acted on your feelings?"

"In case you haven't noticed Sturgis, we both like working together at JAG."

"So you're going to give up a lifetime of happiness for your job?  Harm, in thirty years you might not have JAG, but you could have Mac."

"Sturgis, this really isn't the time alright.  I love Mac and she loves me.  I know that.  I just don't think she knows that she told me."

"Care to elaborate counselor?"

"Last night Mac and I had dinner and we were watching movies at her place."

"Like a date?"

"No.  Before everything got screwed up, we used to do it a lot.  Hang out as friends.  Last night she fell asleep and I put her in bed.  When I was about to leave, she said that she loved me.  I just don't know if she remembers it because she was asleep."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well, with Chloe coming and us baby-sitting Little AJ I don't want to ruin this weekend.  I just want to enjoy spending time with her."

"Okay, I'm going to let you do what you think you need to do.  Let me just leave you with this thought.  From what I understand you came _really close to losing her to that Australian, don't let her slip away.  She's waiting for you to make the move.  Didn't you tell me that you needed to let go?"_

"Yeah."

"Then if you're ready to let go, let her know.  I'll see you tomorrow buddy.  Have a good evening."

"You too Sturgis.  Thanks."

"No problem."

Sturgis left Harm's office and it was about time for Harm and Mac to go and pick up Chloe from the airport.

"Hey Mac are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, only if you are flyboy."

"Let's roll."

**Meanwhile at JAG Headquarters…**

"Harriet…"

"Yes sir?"

"I just talked with Harm.  I don't think they'll need too much pushing in the right direction if he opens up his eyes."

"We'll just have to see how it goes Commander.  I'm going to leave in a little while.  I already got the yacht reserved so everything's going as planned."

"Okay.  I'll see you tomorrow Harriet at 1200."

"Have a good evening, sir."

"You too Harriet."

1720 ZULU

REAGAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

WASHINGTON D.C.

"I can't actually believe that we're on time."

"That's something new for you isn't it flyboy?"

"You see…you're starting to rub off on me."  Harm just smiled down at Mac.  It was his special flyboy grin that was for her.  It'd been a while since she had seen it, but it still had its same effect on her.  Once again they were brought out of their reverie.  Only this time, it was by Chloe. 

"Harm, Mac!"

"Hey Chloe!" they both said in unison.  She ran up and gave Mac a big hug.

"I don't get one of those?"

"Sorry Harm.  How are you?"

"I'm great.  How about you?"

"I'm good."

"That's great.  How was your flight?"

"It was alright."  
"Okay you two."  They immediately stopped talking and looked at Mac.  "Here's the plan, since for some reason I feel like I'm going to be in charge."  
"Now what would've given you that idea?"

"Just watching you two."  Harm and Chloe looked at each other and frowned.

"Anyway, Chloe, Harm has to baby-sit Little AJ and I told him I would help him so he's going to be spending probably most of the weekend with us.  And Harriet is throwing a party at her house and we're going on a yacht later that evening."

"No way?!"

"Yes way!"

"Hammer grow up."

"Yes ma'am."

"You have a new nickname?" Chloe was looking at them puzzled 

"Uh…not really.  Did Mac tell you about my dad?"

"Yeah."

"His name when he was flying was Hammer.  When I went back to flying they gave me his name."

"Oh cool."

"But only I can call him that."

"Why?"  Chloe was getting confused now.  She thought that they needed her help getting together.  It didn't seem like it.

"Yeah Harm?  Why only me?"

"I'll tell ya later."

1749 ZULU

ROBERT'S RESIDENCE

ROSSLYN, VA

"Uncle Harm, Auntie Mac!"

"Hey buddy.  Are you ready to have fun?"

"Yup."

"Hey AJ, you remember my little sister don't you?"

"Uh-huh.  Hi"

"Hey AJ."

"Do you want to play with my airplanes?"

"Sure."

"Hey sailor I don't think we have time to right now.  Auntie Mac, Chloe, and I are all going back to her place and spending the night over there.  You can bring them with you though."

"Okay."

"We'll bring him back tomorrow morning around 1000."

"All right.  Bye AJ."

"Bye mommy.  Bye daddy."

Harm, Mac, Little AJ, and Chloe made their way back to Mac's apartment.

"Okay, what do you guys say to spaghetti for dinner?"

"Yeah, with ice cream."

"Did you hear me say ice cream Mac?"

"Uh…no, I don't think I heard you say ice cream."

"Please Harm…"

"It won't hurt your flyboy figure too much, Harm."

"Please Uncle Harm…"  
"All right, it won't hurt to binge every now and then I guess."

"Yes."

"I'm sure you have ice cream don't you Mac?"

"You know I do."  

"Uncle Harm can we get a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to see?"

"I don't know."

"Okay we can all stop at the video store and pick out a movie.

"Yeah…Uncle Harm you're the best!"

1824 ZULU

BLOCKBUSTER VIDEO

GEORGETOWN

"What do you want to see AJ?"

"Uh…Finding Nemo!"

"Is that ok with you Chloe?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter."

"Okay, so are we ready to go?"

"It looks like we are."

1847 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

They all got out of Harm's SUV and went up to Mac's apartment.  Little AJ took up his airplanes and as soon as he got through the door he began throwing them around.

"I told you to secure your apartment."

"And I told you that I've baby-sited before."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, you're cooking dinner and I'll look after Little AJ.  I'll send Chloe in here to help you."

"Yes ma'am."

**30 minutes later…**

"Okay, as soon as we finish cleaning up we can watch Finding Nemo."

"Harm?"  Chloe was going to start working on Harm.

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a great father?"

"Not recently."

"You would.  I mean you're great with kids, and you care about them and love them."

"Thanks."

"Do you think Mac is attractive?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering.  I have some information that you might want to know.  But I can't tell you until later."

"Later huh?"

"Yeah, so do you?"

"Yes"

"Then why haven't you two ever dated.  You're much hotter than Mic was."

Harm just smiled at that comment.  "Thanks.  Our timing has always been off.  Tell her to tell you about it some time."

"I tried to, she thinks you're hot too though."

"Mac said that I was hot?"  Harm knew what Chloe was trying to do.  The same thing she always did; try to set him and Mac up.

"Well she said you were attractive and that someone would have to be dead to not see it."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing.  Chloe you can't tell Mac what we said.  Okay?"

"All right."

"I'm being serious here.  You have to trust me on my decision okay?"

"All right."

"I'm going to do something about me and Mac, it's just that my main priority is having fun spending time with her this weekend and whenever we have one of those discussions it ruins everything."

"Well then don't ruin it.  You can't run away and you can't let her run away either Harm."

"How'd you become so smart?"

"I don't know."

"Are you two almost done in here?"

"Yeah," they both said in unison.

"AJ's getting really impatient.

They all went into Mac's living room.  While Mac and Chloe were getting the movie started, Harm and AJ were running around.

"Uncle Harm let's play airplane."

"You want to play airplane?"  

"Yeah, yeah…"  By this time AJ was jumping up and down.

"Alright."  Harm picked Little AJ up and had him on his back and started making airplane noises and they he was running around Mac's apartment.  

"Okay you two, the movie's ready."

They all sat down on Mac's couch.  Harm had Little AJ in his lap and Chloe and Mac were on the opposite end of the couch.  Within an hour, Little AJ had fallen asleep and it was about bedtime.

"Mac, Little AJ and I can sleep on your couch.  Doesn't it roll out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that way you and Chloe can sleep in your room."

"Sounds like a plan."

Fifteen minutes later they were all settled in bed.  Harm and Little AJ were on the roll-away couch, and Mac and Chloe were in her bedroom.

"Mac can I ask you a question?"

"Is it about Harm?"

"Yeah"

"…okay."

"Do you love him?"

"…yes"

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows that I was away."

"What?"

"Wednesday he came over with dinner and movies.  I fell asleep and he put me in bed.  Before he left I told him that I loved him."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he loved me too.  He just hasn't said anything else about it so I don't know if he knew I was awake."

"Did you say anything to him about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess I was waiting on him to say something."

"He loves you, ya know."

"I don't know."

"But he said so."

"Only because he thought I was asleep.  Listen Chloe, I've had a long day and we're going to have a long one tomorrow.  We need to get some rest.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mac."

And with that, Chloe and Mac went to sleep.  The next day was sure to be an interesting one on many accounts.  

Thanks for all the feedback so far.  I should have one more chapter.


	6. Operation Harm and Mac, Part II

**Operation Harm and Mac, Part II**

**Saturday, July 4, 2003******

0700 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Harm had been awake for two hours simply lying in bed.  He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to let Mac know that he was ready to let go.  All he knew was that it had to be special.  All of a sudden the idea came to him.  He got up and went into the shower and started breakfast.  By the time breakfast was almost ready, Mac was awake.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning yourself.  So what are the plans for today?"

"I'm going to take Little AJ back at 1000.  I think I might have a few errands to run though.  I should be back by 1200 though.  Then we can go to Harriet's."

"Okay, don't be late flyboy."

"I'll try my best.  Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah, we need to get Little AJ ready and give him breakfast."

"Alright.  Why don't you go get your shower?  I can get Little AJ up and get him ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, trust me.  I mean I can fly a tomcat, I can get a four year old ready."

"I'd trust you with my life Harm."  And Mac turned around and went to get her shower.

After Mac came out of the shower, Harm, Chloe, and Little AJ were all up.  Little AJ was playing on the couch and Harm and Chloe were cleaning the kitchen up from breakfast.

"Hey Mac, I'm going to take AJ back home.  I'll be back to pick you and Chloe up around 1200 or 1230.  If I'm not, call me."

"Alright.  See ya later flyboy."

"See ya Ninja girl.  You ready sailor."

"Yup.  Why do you call Auntie Mac 'Ninja girl'?

"Because she's my 'Ninja girl' and I'm her 'flyboy'."  Harm and AJ then went out the door, but Harm turned around and winked at Mac.  He closed the door leaving a very stunned Mac and a smiling Chloe standing in the middle of her living room.

0913 ZULU

ROBERT'S RESIDENCE

ROSSLYN, VA

"Commander, you're early."  Harriet was surprised to see him _early_, due to his reputation for being late.  "Hi honey, did you have a good time with Auntie Mac, Uncle Harm, and Chloe?"

"Yup.  Guess what?  Did you know that Uncle Harm has three names and that Auntie Mac has two?"

"Those are called nicknames AJ."

"Nick-names?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Commander."

"It's alright Harriet, and it's Harm when we're out of uniform."

"Sorry s-Harm."

"Harriet can you do me a favor?"

"Sure sir."

"I need to set up a room on the yacht."

"What for sir?" 

"Mac and I.  We've had conversations in the past that have...increased the tension between us and I think they need to stop by having a positive one."

"Sure sir.  What'd you have in mind?"

"I'm going to see if I can get eternity on the Potomac Bridge in lights and I need you to lock us in the room until we get to the bridge."

"Okay sir."

"I'll knock on it when you can let us out."

"Alright sir."

"I'll see you later Harriet."

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"With all due respect, I'm glad that you've finally come to your senses about the Colonel."

"Thank you Harriet."

Harm left Harriet's and went to get 'ETERNITY' put on the Potomac Bridge in lights.  For once, he wasn't going to mess things up.  He wouldn't let Mac run away from him and he was definitely not going to run away from her this time.  After he had gotten everything taken care of on the yacht and the lights up, he went back to his apartment to get ready.

1159 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

He decided to call Mac so she wouldn't worry.  "Hey Mac."

_"Harm, are you finished with your errands?"_

"Yeah, I'll be over to pick you and Chloe up as soon as I'm dressed.  Be ready when I get over there."

_"Alright, you should've taken us with you, we could've helped."_

"That's okay Mac, I didn't mind doing them alone."

_"Do you know if we're leaving as soon as we get to Harriet's?"_

"I think as soon as everyone gets there we're leaving.  I think we're going to be on the yacht the whole evening."

_"Okay, I'll talk to you in a little while.  Bye Hammer."_

"Bye Ninja girl."

Then the line went dead and they both silently said 'I love you'.

1225 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Harm got out of his SUV and went up to Mac's apartment.  He had a two dozen of roses for Mac and Chloe.  Mac's was all white with one red rose in the center, and Chloe's were all white.  He went to the door and rang the doorbell.  Chloe was the one that answered it.  "Whoa, Harm you look really great."

"Thanks Chloe, you look good too."  Harm was wearing a black suit with a sky blue shirt and a navy blue tie.  He also had a lapel on that Mac had given him.  It was a lapel of his biplane.  "Is Mac still getting ready?"

"No, Mac is ready if you two are."  Mac came out wearing a beautiful red dress that stopped just below her knees.

"Mac…you look…beautiful, I mean stunning."

"You look great too, flyboy.  Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, oh wait, these are for you two."

"Harm, they're beautiful, but what's the red one for?"

"You'll see later."

"Come on Harm, Mac, we'll be late if we don't leave."

"Coming, Chloe."  Harm and Mac left arm in arm.

1300 ZULU

EN ROUTE TO THE ROBERT'S

"Hey Harm, Mac, what are we supposed to do all night on a yacht?"

"Eat."

"Oh we are not eating all night Mac.  We're going to dance also.  I've got something planned though."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait and see.  Although I think Chloe already knows."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"Ohhh."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

1500 ZULU

ROBERT'S RESIDENCE

ROSSLYN, VA

"All right!  Is everyone here?"

"I think so, Harriet.  Uh…Harriet, do you have the key to the room?"

"Yes, Harm, why don't you and Mac go ahead?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you.  Good luck, sir."

"Thank you, Harriet.  Mac, Chloe, and I are going to go ahead.  We'll see you guys later."  Harm, Mac, and Chloe left to go to the yacht.  Everyone else stayed behind at Harriet's for a few minutes until she could fill them in on what was going on.

"Okay, everybody, we need to hurry up and leave after the Commander and the Colonel.  As soon as we get there we're going to lock them in a room.  I have the key.  Unfortunately the Commander came to me with the same plan so he knows what's going on, however the Colonel doesn't.

"Well this should be interesting."  The Admiral was happy that Harm had finally come to his senses about Mac, but he hoped that the conversation wouldn't be as damaging as the ones in the past were.  "All right people, let's move out."

1605 ZULU

YACHT

POTOMAC RIVER

Harm pulled up into the dock.  Harriet was supposed to be behind them and she wasn't so Mac was beginning to get worried.  "Harm, Harriet said that she was coming right behind us, but she isn't behind us."

"Don't worry about it, Marine.  They'll be here in a little while.  I have the key to it anyway."

"Why do you have the key?"

"I had some errands to run today, this was one of them."

"What'd you have to do here?"

"Why don't we get out and see."

Harm went around to Mac's side and let her out.  The three of them walked onto the balcony of the yacht and looked at the view of the D.C. area.

"Hey Mac, come on inside.  I want to show you something."

"Alright, can Chloe come?"

"I'm alright up here.  Plus everyone else will be coming in a few minutes."

Harm led Mac inside the yacht.  "Wait Mac, put this on." 

"Why?"

"Just do it…please."

"Harm, what are you up to?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay."

Harm helped her put the blindfold on making sure that she couldn't see anything.  He then led her into their room.  "Okay Mac you can open your eyes."

"Harm, how'd you…"  The room was decorated with red and white roses all over it.

"It was my errand.  There's more, but only if this goes right."

"What goes right?"

"The conversation that we're about to have.  Mac, these past few days I've been thinking about what I want and where I want to be in thirty years or so.  I've come to the conclusion that I want to be with you and I always have.  We've both been to hell and back to save the other, and I definitely can't or wouldn't even try to manage life without you.  You're more to me than just a partner I work with or a best friend.  You complete me Sarah.  I mean it makes since if you think about it.  We can't have relationships with anyone else because our friendship always gets in the way.  It gets in the way because we have more than a friendship.  We always have, whether we acknowledged it or not.  If you think about it, doesn't it make sense to you?"

"I used to believe it Harm, I really did.  Even more so after Mic and Renee left, but we were never able to get things right…"

"We weren't able to or we didn't try hard enough?  Mac I'm not going to back down and run away from this, this time.  Neither one of us are.  I want you permanently in my life and if you don't truly believe that we are meant to be together, you can have this key, and walk straight out of this room pretending that nothing ever happened like we used to do…but I'm not going to do that anymore."

"I'm not going to leave you on any account, Harm.  I promise you that much.  I just don't want you to end up like the rest.  I care too much about you Harm, and we've been through to much for us to lose each other over a relationship that might fail."

"I'm willing to risk it for something better.  That night on the ferry you put your heart and feelings on the line and I wasn't expecting it.  But I can stand here and tell you how I feel and all that I'm willing to give up to have you…"

"I'm willing to try."

"Really?"

"Yes Harm…"  Harm was now standing a mere two centimeters from her face.  He leaned down and kissed her passionately and lustfully.  They separated for air, and were caught in a trance, reading each other's soul's through the other's eyes.  They were drawn back to each other by an unseen force for another kiss, however this one was gentle and full of promises to come.

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

"Sir, I haven't heard anything for a while."

"Consider it a good thing Lt.  You might want to move though in case the door opens…"

BACK INSIDE

"I have something else that I want to show you."

"Lead the way flyboy."

Harm led her to the balcony of the yacht.  "Lt…sir…"

"Proceed, Commander."

"Aye, sir."  He continued to lead Mac to the balcony of the yacht.  They weren't too far away from the Potomac Bridge and the lights had been turned on.  He turned to Mac and said, "You know, someone wrote eternity on this bridge?"

"Harm, you…is that how long we're going to wait?"

"No, it's how much time we've wasted and how much time we're going to spend together.  I love you, Sarah."

"So you're ready to let go are you?"

"I'd say so.  Anything it takes to have you, I'll give it up…even flying."

"I don't want you to give anything up, Harm.  Flying is who you are and it's one of your lifelines to your dad…"

"I'm not saying that my dad isn't important, but I want to be there for my kids, I don't want them to remember me through pictures and tapes."

"I know Harm, I know.  I love you too."

"I know, do you remember saying anything to me that night we had dinner?"

"Yeah, I know what I said to you before you left, and I heard what you said."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know Mac.  I honestly don't know anymore."  He leaned down and kissed the top of her head grabbing her from behind.

"Well Commander, Colonel, it's nice to see the two of you have finally resolve your issues."

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

"It's about damn time.  Oh, by the way, you can both keep your jobs at JAG.  Although, I did have to pull Admiral's privilege."

"Thank you, sir.  We both appreciate it." 

As they were passing under the bridge, fireworks were going off.  "Happy Fourth of July, Mac."

"Happy Fourth of July, Harm."

That's it.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Once again thanks for the feedback from those of you that read it and responded.  I should be posting some more stories soon.


End file.
